Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to storage devices, and more particularly to a portable device for storing objects.
Background
Children when playing with objects, such as toys, are accustomed to spreading their toys out across the space they are playing in. Moreover, children after playing with their toys usually leave them out in their play space without picking them up. Eventually, when children have to pick up their toys, they have to pick them up individually and by hand.